


Speak

by Jiggle_Physics



Series: The Arcana [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, because he's like that, guilty feelings, maybe a sentence, really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: Kyah's first words were not what Asra expected.





	Speak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new obsession, I'm so sorry. I promise to try and write on my other fics.

Kyah's first words were not what Asra expected. He had given thought to what word would finally spill out over months and months of him attempting to teach her only to receive a tilted head and the occasional raised eyebrow in return. Part of him thought it could easily be because she didn't want to speak, and he didn't want to force her too fast out of anxiety from what it could do to her. But it did happen. 

The day it happened the air was cool, the sky clear, a welcomed break after the week-long storm that had come from the sea. She'd been staring intently at the sky for something then return to eating some pumpkin bread only to keep looking. Kyah found what she'd been searching for moments later, Asra distinctly remembers how fast his half-heart leaped when she'd suddenly began to run up the stairs, and only stopped until she was at the roof of the building. 

"Shillelagh!" Not only had she spoken, but she'd shouted the name. 

"K-Kyah?" Asra stood transfixed as she turned to smile at him then gaze at the sky again.

Shillelagh. Asra winced and closed his eyes, he hadn't seen the familiar since bringing Kyah back. He could still feel the icy shadow that would pass above him, the slight ruffle of elongated feathers that he had to strive to hear, and the piercing whistle that he could recall from memory. He could blame the pitch on memory until he actually looked and saw the bird swooping down to land in front of Kyah. Shillelagh had grown since he'd last seen her before he'd abandoned her master to avert the plague. 

The bearded vulture stood nearly four feet now, with at least an eight-foot wingspan, and her underbelly feathers had changed from black to various shades of cream; yet, her eyes had stayed the same. Gold iris' set against a red sclera. It unnerved him when the bird tilted her head almost in an accusing manner but quickly returned to the gaze of her master. 

Kyah laughed a rich, shimmering sound, and immediately fell in front of the bird to scratch along her neck. 

_Home._

Asra grinned, watching the two reacquaint with each other, lastly, they were all home.


End file.
